Querido diario
by Isissilvergold
Summary: Mis pensamientos más profundos se encuentran en ti, debo confesarme, lo admito. Soy débil ante las pelirrojas y mi búsqueda de la belleza será lo único que tú y yo compartiremos. Pero es un secreto, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Querido diario…**

**Día 01**

Debo confesar que no soy buena para éste tipo de cosas, en realidad nunca lo había intentado, soy sincera, porque tengo otro tipo de pasatiempos, es sólo que quizá empiezo a confundir qué cosas acerca de mí realmente adquieren un mayor sentido, porque tengo un repertorio que comienza a inhibir ciertas cualidades que sé que poseo; y que también han aflorado cosas que desconocía, y, ¡qué mejor que plasmarlas y poder estudiarme! ¿Quién mejor que yo?, escribir es una sutil forma de ver mi propia vida desde otro ángulo, quizá la perspectiva que requiero en éste preciso instante; siento que de esta forma podré apreciar mejor lo que soy; sin embargo gran parte de mí se encuentra en épocas de estiaje, algo que no comprendo pero que sin embargo salga a relucir entre líneas. No comprendo bien si me refiero a mí misma o a éste objeto (el diario, tú, mi diario), como la segunda 'persona' que cumple el rol de expectante en esta treta, sin embargo ahí va:

Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino y tengo 17 años de edad (aunque el próximo mes cumpliré 18); soy la mejor, perdón, la menor de dos hijas, tía de un hermoso sobrino y dueña de un magnífico gato que vive junto con mis padres en la histórica cuidad de Kioto, mi lugar de origen. Solía vivir allá, pero en uno de sus pleitos maritales mi madre me trajo hasta aquí, donde confieso me siento con mayor libertad; no es que no extrañe a mi familia, es sólo que me considero una persona individual… pero a lo que iba, veamos… (¡qué raro se siente todo esto!) Mido 1.62 m, no me he pesado últimamente pero creo que voy por los 46kg, tengo los cabellos del color de la arena mojada (según mi madre; castaños para mí), largos hasta por debajo de los hombros y flequillos en la frente; me fascina el púrpura, y llevo una vida sedentaria algo forzada porque la verdad soy de naturaleza bohemia, y esto se debe a que mi cabalidad toma las riendas de mis actos por encima de todo, algo que todavía no me explico. Soy metódica para todo, excéntrica mentalmente, maniática en secreto con respecto a la simetría: lado derecho igual al lado izquierdo: correcto; lado derecho desigual al lado izquierdo: incorrecto. Empero lo que no sé que no soy es escritora, sin embargo reitero mi teoría de que puede resultar en una muy interesante terapia, ser mi propio conejillo de indias, eso de hablar contigo misma fingiendo ser alguien más, ¿suena raro verdad?, pero, ¿qué diario no lo es? Me supongo que ninguno, porque todos narran el día a día de sus autores con normalidad y naturalidad, más que por necesidad por mera costumbre. Definitivamente no es lo mío, al menos eso me lo parece, ¿por qué?, pues porque soy demasiado lógica, no le veo el objeto, soy terrible para recordar las fechas, y soy muy buena evadiendo la realidad de lo que me rodea, casi siempre lo consigo, tiendo a confundir ciertos eventos temporalmente hablando; aunque normalmente empleaba algún otro tipo de actividad (como la lectura), confiaré en que mis ansias engendrarán paciencia, porque estoy harta de todo y de nada… Insatisfacción. En fin. Es bueno saber que puedo leerme a mí misma sin criticarme (aunque lo dudo). Me parece que esto de escribir un diario es absurdo (ahí voy de nuevo). Probablemente ésta sea la única hoja de este "libro" (hablo muy en serio).

**Día 02**

Me había prometido no intentarlo más y heme aquí, indecisa ante la pluma y el papel, sentada nuevamente en este lugar (un bello café) ¡Oh! Mi estimado diario, ya probarás un poco de mi café sobre tus páginas, sé paciente y comprobarás que mi torpeza merodea muy a menudo por aquí; no pensaba ni siquiera en volver a verte, no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que nadie es verdaderamente digno de conocer mis emociones, de saber con certeza mis pensares y pesares, nadie, ¿ni si quiera yo? Ahí me permití darle cabida a la duda. Hoy intenté tener una plática sobre la incertidumbre negativa que producen las relaciones humanas en paralelo con las bajas pasiones; o cómo el amor arruina ciertas cosas como por ejemplo, la diversión. No es que sea fría, es que, lo repito, soy demasiado lógica, todo lo cuelo por la mente y si mi raciocinio indica peligro soy prudente y sé que es hora de alejarme. Pero volviendo a lo anterior, lo cual trataré de resumir:

Me encontraba teniendo una pseudo plática amical con mi estimado compañero de cursos Reito, Kanzaki Reito, quien de manera taxativa refutaba mis ideas y desde luego yo, de modo sereno defendía mi postura, pero Reito-san no conforme con rechazar cada uno de mis argumentos, utilizaba la falacia del hombre de paja en cada una de mis oraciones como si la charla tratase justamente de eso, de un debate ya ganado, por él por supuesto. Pero no era un debate. No soy culpable de que las mentes difieran tanto unas de las otras. No aprueba mi manera de pensar porque según él es un tema del cual carezco de experiencia, ¡por favor!, de seguro he tenido más novias que él, y si mi querido amigo se cree tan sabio es porque es él quien en realidad no ha vivido. Presta atención con cada página tuya y echa pluma, porque tengo muy buena memoria de cada cosa que pasó durante el día.

-El amor es un proceso químico en el cerebro…-3, 2, 1… contaba en mi cabeza

-No sabes de lo que hablas, pero si vas a insistir en ello deberías comprender un poco más sobre el asunto, porque el que no te hayas enamorado no quiere decir que el amor sea un mito, o que no exista.

-Yo no negué su existencia, y tampoco mencioné que fuera un mito; yo dije: es un proceso químico en el cerebro. Ahora bien, esto no lo dije a niveles intangibles, sino por el contrario, yo lo dije de manera fisiológica. No me vas a decir que la gente enamorada no experimenta 'ciertas cosas' en su fisionomía porque según la ciencia sí; lo que me lleva a aclararte que si existen otros tipos de cambios, subjetivamente hablando, eso aún lo pongo en tela de juicio.

-Hablas como si leyeras el periódico.

-Error, ahí sueles encontrar asuntos verdaderamente escalofriantes, preocupantes, alarmantes, informativos, de entretenimientos y otros que generan diversos procesos químicos en nuestro cerebro, es decir, lo haría con mayor emoción; en todo caso imagino que aún así no se puede comparar su efecto con el de las dopaminas. Pero puedes encontrar una sección de amor en el periódico, en los horóscopos por ejemplo, te hablan de salud, dinero y amor, ¿con eso basta?- eso fue a propósito, yo quería ver su reacción.

-Shizuru-san, sonrío al verte, así, tan libre, y lo digo en serio, porque recordaré tu rostro fresco cuando se nuble por los sentimientos que algún día nos llegan a todos.-pero él se contuvo y fingió calma. Me tiene paciencia, lo admito.

-Mi semblante luce fresco y relajado, como cada día, y si mi cerebro lo permite, así serán los años que tengo por delante.-Nos vimos un momento más, y yo lo vi fijamente; casi, casi podía oír el palpitar de sus venas en la frente. El rostro se le torna rojizo, y hasta casi, casi un vaho siniestro se contempla en su mirada.

-Pero te equivocas en algo Reito-san, yo sí he pensado en el amor tal como lo mencionas, pero con la certeza de que mis expectativas están un tanto elevadas. Es por ello que sé que la persona que busco…-y fue ahí donde me enteré que buscaba a alguien a quien pudiera…-la persona que busco es tan mágica como yo, sólo que no es el momento y de seguro debe estar pensando como yo ahora, eso lo tengo claro.- busco a alguien a quien pueda amar, ¿pero quién? O ¿cómo sabré quién es?, pues supongo que no es tan importante, de todas formas le reservaré mi amor, entero y absoluto. ¿Pero dónde estará? ¿En algún lugar desierto quizá? ¿Un lugar de la ciudad que no he visitado aún? Quizá por eso siempre creo que viajar o dar un buen paseo resulta la mejor idea. Hasta ahora lo comprendo…

Reito y yo somos amigos desde la primaria, algunos años sí y algunos años no, dependiendo de dónde le tocara vivir, casi siempre junto a su padre. Es el primogénito de su familia, sé que tiene una hermana menor llamada Mikoto

No es que no crea en el amor, pero pienso que puedes prescindir de ello si así lo quieres, que fuera de sus garras está la libertad.

**Día 03**

Me he paseado por todas partes, mi afición por el arte me ha llevado a lugares insospechados para mi edad, de manera que he obtenido en cierta forma lo que creía buscar: He recorrido museos, clubes, bares, suburbios; tengo toda clase de amistades y eso me facilita ciertas cosas... Me considero afable y desde luego divertida, y aunque soy objetiva admito la vida surrealista de algunas personas, me atrae, es por eso que me siento atraída por ello. También puedo decir que aquello forma parte de mi búsqueda; sin embargo mi ansiedad por continuar mi búsqueda no cesa, es algo que confieso me conserva intranquila.

La otra tarde volví a lo mismo, y es curioso que sienta que realmente es una confesión el escribir aquí lo que en realidad hago; puesto que eres mi diario, y por ello sólo yo puedo leer lo que contienes, pero hay viejas costumbres que jamás se olvidan. Como el temor por ejemplo.

Me gusta en las mujeres (¡sí, convéncete, me gustan las mujeres!), me gusta que tengan el color de cabello rojo, con largas ondas hasta la cintura. ¡Ah, es como ver un incendio! Como una antorcha viva, realmente lo disfruto, me fascina. Me gusta ver sus ojos (aunque admito es lo primero que veo en las personas), también me agradan las manos suaves y lánguidas. Delicadas. Pero soy universal y aprecio la belleza en cada una de sus formas. No tengo un tipo exacto o absoluto, pero sí tengo un requisito para las flores que contemplo: libertad, eso es todo lo que pido. Nada como una mente libre, que emprende vuelo y se marcha lejos, muy alto, no importa si ello se pierde de mi vista.

No te aburro más con mis ratos idealistas, al grano, eres un diario y se supone que debo contarte lo que hice o me pasó el en el día.

Hoy Suzushiro interrumpió algo muy especial que tenía con una bella señorita, todo era tan mágico: la plática, sus gestos, su cabello, su aroma… sus labios…; hasta que sus gritos me turbaron el alma.

Nos encontrábamos repasando un ensayo de literatura de la clase a la que he empezado a asistir el día de hoy y que por llegar tarde se me permitió presentarme el día de mañana, claro, luego de ir con la presidenta de la escuela (o sea yo), leíamos en voz alta, un poema que escribió… es verdad se fue por la tangente y yo sólo la encaminaba un poco.

-Agradezco tu paciencia en ayudarme con esta materia, porque soy pésima con los ensayos; sutileza. Tienes una bella piel, tan suave al tacto que cualquiera que… que yo…-le dije al acercármele un poco. Ah no tenía escapatoria, el árbol se lo impedía.

-Eh… yo… creo que…

-Shhh, tienes una pelusa en la mejilla…

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?, estamos en horario de clases, no deberían estar ahí, ¿me oyen?-¡Suzushiro! No puede ser.

-¿Me oyeron? Les hice una pregunta.

-En realidad fueron dos Haruka-chan.

-Claro que no Yukino, sólo fue una, ¿verdad chicas?

-Eh… sí, claro-murmuró Tokiha.

-Un momento, pero si es ¿Tokiha-san?

-Eh… sí, yo ya me iba,-ya nos íbamos… -nos vemos…- dijimos al unísono, pero se me hace que en esta vida o en otra, Suzushiro sería mi grillete.

-Un momento, ¿se puede saber quién eres tú?- y la verdad siempre pensé que este cuento no me lo tragaría nadie, pero Suzushiro es especial.

-¿Eh? Pues yo…-traté de fingir locura, pero las mujeres como ella son demasiado curiosas e insistentes.

-Si tú, un momento, ¿sabes quién soy verdad?-oculté mi rostro de su fija mirada-soy miembro del consejo estudiantil y ella es mi ayudante-se refería a Kikukawa, quien parecía observarme fijamente.

-Hola-dijo con su vocecilla una Kikukawa de aguda mirada.

-Ah pues, qué bueno en verdad, te felicito- quise irme nuevamente, pero Suzushiro me lo volvió a impedir, mientras que el corazón se me desbarató al ver a Tokiha huyendo a toda marcha.

-Ahora dime quién eres, porque te me haces familiar… ¿No te he visto antes?-la verdad mi semblante es un laberinto en el cual muchos se pierden al buscar mis emociones.

-Lo dudo, pero a Suzushiro-san todos la conocemos, es alguien muy popular en esta escuela, -Es inevitable ser el centro de atención-dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si le acabaran de dedicar una serenata.

-Mi nombre es Viola.

-Viola ¿qué?-eso me andaba preguntando yo.

-Viola…-en eso vi pasar a Kuga, una niña de aspecto rebelde que parece siempre traer una nube gris sobre su cabeza, está en la clase a la que empecé a asistir.

-Kuga, soy Viola Kuga, ahora si me disculpan, debo irme.

Querido diario, ni te lo imaginas, no sabes lo que una peluca de largas ondas rojizas y un par de lentes pueden hacer por ti, sin contar el cambio de uniforme o de acento, esas dos me lo creyeron y enhorabuena porque la verdad eso quiere decir que puedo seguir siendo mi otro yo y haciendo lo que más me gusta sin remordimiento alguno, perseguir lindas chicas. Mejor si son pelirrojas y con tanto que ofrecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Querido diario...**

**Día 04**

Hay algo que me inquieta y puedo definirlo con una sola palabra: inconformidad, estoy inconforme con todo, con la gente que me rodea, con mis deberes, con las cosas que contemplo; se acabaron las fábulas. No hay tal cosa, no hay moraleja al final de cada capítulo.

-Hoy vi a Tokiha nuevamente, llevaba el uniforme de una manera tan peculiar y aparte he descubierto que es enamoradiza, que aunque se mantiene muy a la raya con sus emociones ella es una chica común como todas, con la misma fascinación por los jóvenes de su edad, las cursilerías y artistas de moda. Le gusta Reito y su para nada deslumbrante sonrisa, como dije, es como todas, aunque sea poca la diferencia y recurra tangencialmente a otro tipo de virtudes, y a pesar de ser poseedora de ciertas cualidades es como todas en un aspecto, no me atrae lo suficiente. Pan con lo mismo pues. Tokiha se la pasa dibujando corazones con tinta roja atravesados por una flecha con el nombre de su platónico y mirando hacia la ventana como perdiendo el tiempo por costumbre, con la cabeza en las nubes, fantaseando de seguro, en alguna escena romántica con alguien que no conoce pero que idealiza. ¡Oh! Todas son como todas. De todas formas es muy bella, pacífica y divertida, se puede hablar de ciertos temas con ella con cierta agudeza e ironía. También es noble y afable… y heterosexual. Sí que lo es. Aunque sé que tampoco descartaría el experimentar algo que pudiera ser un lindo secreto escrito en un renglón de un objeto tan trillado como lo eres tú (un simple diario), algo que definitivamente me tiene sin cuidado. Se sienta junto a Kuga Natsuki y yo junto a alguien llamada Nina, con quien permanezco horas sumamente aburridas, me recuerda a alguien pero todavía no puedo decirte a quien. La joven casi no parpadea, todo lo que hace es prestar atención en clase e intentar ser la número uno, algo que estoy segura conseguirá un día para luego comprender que se perdió lo mejor del aprendizaje, la diversión. La chica es y actúa como un robot más del sistema educativo.

En cambio, mi maestra es divertida y extrovertida, está loca. Es una pelirroja peculiar, no con suaves risos en delicadas y largas ondas; sino con el cabello en puntas desiguales, desordenadamente armónicas tal como su alborotado carácter. Ella no me atrae pero me agrada, disfruto de su clase, como Shizuru o como Viola; siempre soy neutral y pacífica, la única diferencia es que no me siento adelante, sino en la penúltima fila, donde observo a todos los que tantas veces vi saludarme cordialmente pero que no lograba reconocer. Lo bueno de Shizuru, es que es una mujer es muy astuta, me hizo un gran favor en abogar por mí con los maestros y pedir que no me interrogasen, argumentando que soy demasiado tímida e introvertida.

A veces creo que mi relación con ella no es tan cercana, pero no puedo negar que me atrae enormemente. ¡Oh Shizuru! ¡Qué mujer tan fascinante! Bella y fascinante.

-Es un tanto autista.-Les dijo.

Me contuve de dar las respuestas correctas en clase y permanecí sencilla como todo buen Fujino. Porque no olvido quien soy. Y así, sin pasar por mucho, el tan esperado receso llegó.

-¿Eres nueva verdad?- me preguntó Harada, a lo cual respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Sabías que hay otra Kuga en nuestra clase?- respondí a su pregunta afirmativamente asintiendo también con la cabeza.

-Es una costumbre reunirnos a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Quieres venir?

-Eh… bueno yo…

-No te vamos a comer-dijo Kuga de forma muy amable, en verdad no creí que lo fuera.

-Lo siento, yo debo… tengo algo que resolver- respuesta que pareció molestarle.

Me había rendido sin siquiera intentarlo, no tenía caso seguir con una farsa que no me conducía a nada, me desanimaba el conocer mis sentimientos, ahora que sabía lo que buscaba todo me parecía absurdo, de cualquier manera ninguna de ellas preguntaría por mí mañana sin otro motivo más que simple curiosidad Así que tomé mis cosas y esperé pacientemente hasta la salida, en el único lugar donde sé que estoy a salvo. La biblioteca. Tenía planeado ser la última en salir del lugar, pero no fue así. Logré divisar una silueta dirigirse a los jardines y al presumir la hora ya era algo tarde, decidí seguir aquella sombra hasta lo profundo del jardín posterior donde vi algo que mis ojos no pudieron evitar. Era una mujer desvistiéndose, la verdad sólo fue parcial pero su silueta esbelta se impregnó en mi cabeza, era Kuga, ¡pero quién lo diría! Que debajo de todo eso, de esa sudadera simple existiera una bella y frágil fémina cautivadora, me sentí tan pervertida que… pero eso no es impedimento. Se colocó un traje de cuero muy ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas como nunca antes había visto; estaba tan concentrada en su silueta hasta que torpemente pisé una rama.

-¡Quién anda ahí!

-Miauu-no sé por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa porque no me la creyó y se acercó hacia mi arbusto y justo cuando pensé que me hallaría y que de seguro me daría una paliza por espiarla, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?... ¡Ah! Eres tú Yamada, descuida, sí, sí; ya lo sé, estoy en camino, no tardo…-contuve la respiración por casi un minuto a sabiendas de que mis pobres neuronas sufrirían grave daño luego de veinte segundos sin oxígeno. Y cuando creí que lo peor había pasado, ella ya no estaba frente a mí.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te atrapé!- Dijo a mis espaldas, por lo que me tragué un grito agudo.

-Ah… Kuga-san, yo… tú… Bueno, digo. ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? No deberías, en verdad- le decía mientras trataba de alejarme pero estaba claro que no era nada tonta.-

-¿Así que no me vas a decir qué estabas haciendo aquí aparte de espiarme?

-¿Espiarte yo? Para nada.

-Ok, entonces dime. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Pues yo… ¡Me quedé dormida! No sabes, por la tarde me recosté aquí, justo debajo de éste árbol y acabo de despertar- le dije señalándole el árbol junto a mí.- En fin. ¿Qué es eso?- fingí ver algo a sus espaldas y me eché a correr, lo cual fue una mala idea porque me atrapó al instante.

-¿Oye a dónde crees que vas? No te puedo dejar ir así nada más. Tienes que prometer que no le contarás a nadie que me viste por aquí, y mucho menos que tengo una motocicleta.

-Muy bonita por cierto. Te lo prometo, no diré nada, ahora si me lo permites...

-¡Kuga, espera!-casi se me olvidaba, se refería a mí.

-¿Sí?

-Te llevo, ¿por dónde vives?- pregunta interesante, porque casi nadie sabe dónde vive Shizuru.-Sonreí genuinamente ante su gesto de amabilidad.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradeceré. ¿Me acompañas por mis cosas y te explico de camino?- ella asintió con la cabeza; pero al final me esperó a las afueras del plantel, donde tuve una vista peculiar sobre ella: con ese traje de motorista y aquella motocicleta esperándome en la puerta. Muy peculiar. Kuga, esperando a Kuga.

Pero si creía que mi día acababa ahí estaba equivocada, ya en el camino Natsuki me pidió que la acompañase a una 'reunión' así me lo dijo, y yo inocentemente acepté sin entender a qué se refería, eso me lo merecía por espiarla, es solo que cuando oí la palabra reunión de verdad me esperaba algún tipo de evento o cena o algo… incluso me pareció extraño que no le importara mi apariencia ya que le insistí en que prefería cuando menos cambiarme el uniforme (claro que no el disfraz); -No te preocupes- me dijo- No será necesario, ya verás- agregó.

-¡Pero qué fregados!-dije yo cuando vi a un montón de… ¿malandros? ¿O mejor quizá chicos de mala pinta? ¿Tal vez jóvenes de aspecto rebelde y dudosa moral? Ya no sé ni cómo decirlo para que suene bien, el punto es que todo indicaba que la reunión no era nada más y nada menos que una competencia callejera de motocicletas, válgame el cabello falso, dónde en mi sosegada vida creería que Kuga participaba en estas cosas, tengo amistades que lo hacen, pero que no he tenido la complacencia de acompañar porque precisamente son asuntos que discrepo constantemente, cosas que me desagradan y más para una mujer y no es que yo haya caído en estereotipos o lecciones infundadamente sobrevaloradas de moral. Lo admito, estoy de acuerdo en que estamos en el siglo XXI y esa Ducatti se ve espectacular y Natsuki en ese traje de cuero mucho más… pero la verdad es que… ok seré sincera, eres mi diario, se supone que no te debo mentir, aunque desnudar mi privacidad me resulta molesto; lo que sucede es que sentí cierto temor por su vida, ¿por qué? Y que lo digas, a pesar de toda esa rudeza que falsamente ostentaba, debajo de todo 'eso' había una bella y frágil joven, de actitud amable. Mención aparte sus bien formadas caderas.

-Yamada, ella es Viola.

-Mucho gusto Yamada-san.

-¡Vaya! Tu cordialidad me deja sin palabras. Mucho gusto Viola-san.- Aquel hombre traía un aura muy serena pero imponente, un aspecto de gurú de las carreras, definitivamente un mentor para Natsuki en asuntos callejeros.

El ambiente lúgubre y tétrico de aquellos suburbios bajo el puente era el indicado para ese tipo de cosas, el problema es que ya comenzaba yo a sentirme verdaderamente incómoda con el uniforme puesto, mientras que todos esos muchachos lucían casi como Natsuki, y sus novias… Ellos con chaquetas de cuero con grabados en la espalda de tipo rebel y ellas… Bueno, ellas eran adecuadas para ellos; tú sabes, mini faldas y escotes prominentes, con un exagerado y hasta vulgar abuso de bisutería barata con un maquillaje poco discreto. Nada de mi gusto, ninguna pelirroja de generosos atributos.

-Viola, ten, es mi chaqueta, por si sientes frío.

-Ookini Kuga-san – Ups sí, lo sé, me ganó la costumbre, pero como Shizuru y Natsuki casi nunca cruzaron palabras entonces no fue importante. Ella jamás notaría el parecido o la diferencia, según sea el caso.

Después del gesto de camaradería de la de cabellos cobalto, vi como las motocicletas se alineaban unas con otras, convergían impacientemente, rugiendo sus motores; y sus conductores friccionaban el cuero de sus guantes en el acelerador. Todos apoyaban a su favorito (las chicas a sus novios) y yo, bueno con que Kuga no se matara para mí era suficiente, no quería estar envuelta en algún tipo de desastre, eso se lo dejo a Shizuru. Yo, yo sólo observé con esa ligera sensación de miedo, esa preocupación que me llega de vez en cuando, como cuando se termina el té de mi despensa, o como cuando mi madre dice que vendrá de visita, ok no tanto, pero sí, sí sentí temor, sobre todo cuando una joven de cabellos oscuros y chaqueta de cuero negra (una que le dio su novio, yo aún conservaba la chaqueta de Kuga pero no pensaba ponérmela, en verdad que no), cuando ella comenzó a contar regresivamente.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. ¡Adelante! –Cuídate Natsuki, pensé. No te mates, y si puedes gana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Querido diario...**

La noche estaba preciosa, había estrellas por doquier; a donde quiera que mirara su luz era preciosa; había una estela fría sobre mi cabeza. Era muy bella. Sentía frío porque la temperatura descendía sigilosamente, era verdad que el invierno coqueteaba con los días, así que abracé fuertemente la chaqueta de Natsuki, quien estoy segura también se tomó un momento para contemplar el cielo y ¿quién no?, bueno tal vez no todos los demás, pero ella tiene ciertos aspectos en común conmigo, nada importantes, pero parecidos al final. Somos del mismo elemento las dos, fuego.

Cuando la joven bajó la bandera los neumáticos se escurrieron en el pavimento flexible, arañaron el asfalto. Algo en mí se conmovió como con el sonido de una bala, cuando el cuerpo se electriza, me sentí humana, sentí temor por alguien que ni siquiera conocía o que en todo caso, acababa de conocer; sentí temor por quienes ni siquiera conozco (ella y su rival), es por eso que detesto este tipo de cosas; cabe resaltar que si bien es cierto me agrada la adrenalina y soy capaz de enfrentar mis miedos porque estoy predispuesta a las emociones fuertes ya que mi vida redunda en ellas, ¿por qué será? No lo sé, yo repruebo profundamente la imprudencia.

-Vamos Natsuki- dije sin voz, pero lo vocalicé quedamente bien, sé que Yamada se tomó la molestia de leer mis labios ya que no dejaba de observarme, viejo zorro, sabe bien que algo oculto, a eso se le llama olfato, algo que he empezado a desarrollar, pero que de seguro Natsuki no tiene ni idea que existe tal cosa. En el caso de las mujeres es peor, ya lo descubrirá; empero es un don que su desarrollo sea prematuro.

El viento acariciaba mis cabellos con suavidad, con cierto desconcierto, recorriome un helado céfiro y también una embargadora sensación, pero que, tal es su rareza que no ahondaré en ello. No tenía una idea concreta de mi posición en el mapa, y eso que soy una persona que ha recorrido muchos lugares, que suelo andar de aquí por allá, a donde me lleve el viento y la curiosidad, como ahora, que quién sabe a dónde fui a parar. Menuda mala costumbre la mía, debo aprender a decir "no" con los labios y nunca con el pensamiento.

De cero a cien en menos de un minuto, ese par de vehículos son sorprendentes, eran dos máquinas fieras retando descaradamente a la inercia, iban quebrantando el viento y mis nervios cada vez con mayor furia en un mano a mano en la destreza sobre ruedas. Se necesita equilibrio y fuerza eso lo sé, aunque cuando la velocidad es mayor, la fuerza queda descartada, tan sólo importa la habilidad y el alma temeraria, esto último, o se tiene o no se tiene. Los vi a los lejos, cada vez me costaba más distinguirlos por la distancia y los estragos de la noche, pero resultaría fácil ver al vencedor, era simple: sería el primero en llegar.

Los gritos eufóricos no se hicieron esperar, los jóvenes se hallaban enérgicos, todos eran una sarta de noctámbulos que mostraban gran lucidez a medida que las garras de la noche se adentraban en un profundo y helado oscuro en el firmamento. Apenas y podía distinguir bien sus rostros, ellos no estaban del mismo bando que el 'nuestro' (el de Yamada y yo), pero al parecer el único punto intermedio resultaba ser Yamada, el único nexo, porque por lo demás todos parecían ser ajenos a Natsuki.

-¡Dale Nataro! ¡Tú puedes!- Nataro, así se llamaba el contrincante de Natsuki, traía los cabellos revueltos y desiguales; él era de redondos ojos negros, de esos que sólo transmiten rebeldía, y a la vez un inexplicable vacío, como una balsa en medio del mar. No. Es soledad, la puedo reconocer donde quiera que la vea. Traía una ropa de cuero tan ceñida como la de Natsuki y su motocicleta era de color negro, no me preguntes qué modelo y eso porque no es mi línea saber sobre vehículos, recuerda que prefiero usar el tren. Me atrevo a decir que rondaba la misma edad de Natsuki o quizá la mía, pero de eso no pasaba; pero qué muchacho para más gritón, si su voz era estridente con un volumen ínfimo, oírlo gritar, alardear sobre la adrenalina próxima, era todavía peor.

-¡Es una niña! ¡No podrá contra ti!- dijo una muchacha semejante a él, de seguro no hace nada más que perseguirlo a donde vaya, es de las que limitan sus actividades y pensamientos al de su pareja, y no dije que pareciera, es. ¿Cómo lo sé?, simplemente lo sé.

Por favor, si lo sabré yo, las mujeres podemos darles una patada en el trasero a los hombres si así lo queremos, el problema con muchas es que los quieren a ellos, pero bueno eso es algo a lo que algunas somos inmunes.

Aunque yo no había visto nunca las habilidades de Natsuki, con ver su mirada me bastaba para encontrar la determinación que se necesita para esta clase de competencias, ah sí, Natsuki tenía furia en la mirada, como un león rugiente orgulloso de su melena, cuando menos así me lo parecía, quizá entendí un poco el por qué me invitó, realmente en un inicio pensé que sólo buscaba molestarme por espiarla, pero ahora lo comprendo mejor, porque pasara lo que pasara por lo menos alguien lo sabría y podría informárselo a Mai o a alguna de sus amigas y éstas a su familia, me supongo, y al ser yo tan ajena a ella y ser de su simpatía, estaba claro que yo no le iba a salir con reprimendas de amiga preocupada, etc.

Natsuki se enfrentó sin temor a la velocidad, ¿acaso estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía? Porque si algo pasaba yo ya estaba viendo por dónde correr. La vi perderse a lo lejos en el 'circuito improvisado', el cual consistía en una línea recta de casi 1000 metros lineales y una de esas temidas curvas en 'S' al final a través de los pilotes de un puente que marcaban el final del camino y el comienzo del retorno. Ella, estaba acelerando más y más por aquel carril, me pregunté también si no pensaba en nadie más que en ella, en sus bajas pasiones, en la excitación de su alma al quebrantar el viento que surcaba su vehículo.

-¡Corre!- gritó la joven, alentando a su novio. No corras, pensaba yo. Mientras que Yamada escudriñaba mi expresión como tratando de hallar peras en el olmo. Es casi imposible descifrar mi semblante, me he acostumbrado a mantenerlo sereno, pasara lo que pasara; no es frialdad, no es parcialidad, es serenidad. Ahora bien que si me preguntas cómo estaba por dentro te diré que me daba bofetadas mentales para mantenerme lúcida, sí, soy muy cobarde muy en lo secreto.

Ella dio una vuelta cerrada alrededor de las columnas de aquel puente lóbrego y desértico provocando que sus llantas rechinaran producto de la cruda fricción con la vía, estaba concentrada en no caerse creo. Pero por más que hiciera el otro joven le llevaba la delantera, su habilidad era impresionante, ahí descubrí algo. Era la primera vez que Natsuki participaba de estas cosas, lo supe en cuanto la vi titubear muy a lo lejos, esfumósele entonces aquella seguridad y desmedida confianza que tenía en un inicio al pasar por aquella curva con desmesurada cautela, estaba claro que no conocía el camino, aparte no tenía fans, eso es importante, la popularidad en este tipo de cosas es un indicativo de tu trayectoria. En eso aceleró sin temor, arriesgándolo todo, la chispa en ella se volvió a encender como una antorcha en júbilo y juro que mi corazón latió intensamente, me emocionó la idea de que ganara. Ya qué, me dije antes de continuar, Viola es efusiva, más expresiva que yo.

A mí no me gana nadie, ni siquiera en el papel de fan enamorada-¡Vamos Natsuki! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Es más niña que tú! ¡Tienes más ovarios!- grité como en un estadio lleno del furor de los fanáticos no pude contenerme más, era verdad, Nataro era muy bueno pero a mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que se pinta las uñas, no puede ser que brillen así de manera natural, además ese cabello, es un satén de seda negra, ¿qué hombre viril y varonil se cuida así?, bueno, Reito lo hace pero… ¿ves a lo que me refiero?, yo tengo mis dudas. Ya no quedaba mucho, yo podía verlos acercarse con violencia, como cuando las nubes brillan y un rayo se acerca con vehemencia, pero no hubo tal rayo, por el contrario el estruendo vino solo. Porque en eso el muy tramposo se le pegó y la empujó por el hombro del lado izquierdo y ella aunque intentó ponerle fuerza al timón que debo suponer es muy pesado, por la velocidad a la que iba, las llantas resbalaron y perdió el control cuando inclinó los neumáticos en un vano intento de equilibrio haciendo que ella tuviera una caída estrepitosa, realmente no salió disparada de la motocicleta, sino que se arrastró con ella hasta que por la fricción fue perdiendo velocidad, sin mencionar a aquellos botes de basura que le sirvieron de colchón amortizando su caída. Alguna vez me pasó algo igual, bueno yo no conducía sino mi hermana y también fue desastroso, increíblemente yo lo superé pero desde aquella vez ella no ha vuelto a conducir una motocicleta.

Yo corrí hacia ella, Yamada y los demás también lo hicieron, por curiosidad, me supongo. Me temí lo peor cuando luego de unos segundos permaneció inmóvil, llegué corriendo y en cuanto la llamé se puso en pie como si nada, como un resorte; se había rasgado el traje a la altura del codo derecho y de igual forma en la rodilla derecha, pero ahí no le vi problema; y felizmente el casco la protegió como es debido porque su rostro estaba intacto, aunque supuse que su orgullo no. Ella es una persona sumamente orgullosa, eso puedo percibirlo con facilidad. En algún momento hasta miedo me dio, traía una mirada de hierro, ¿pero acaso yo tengo la culpa de que no sepa sobrellevar actitudes tan predecibles como esas?, es decir, ¿acaso no se esperaba trampas por parte de su contrincante?, yo sí, desde que le vi la cara.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Yamada muy preocupado y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, le hacía ademanes como indicándole que no era de cuidado, seguía molesta, parecía no querer mencionar nada, sólo quería irse. En eso los muchachos la abrumaron, preguntándole si se encontraba bien y ella les dijo que no había problema, tan sólo pidió un poco de ayuda para levantar su motocicleta que tenía un farol roto, un espejo lateral destrozado y una abolladura enorme en el costado derecho (en el espolón aerodinámico), se le dañó muy fuerte la pintura por la fricción con el pavimento; sin embargo seguía funcional y aunque el farol estaba roto, el foco todavía brindaba luz.

El muchacho que ganó la competencia se jactó muy pedante de su falsa victoria y recibiendo el dinero (su premio), por parte de Yamada, se fue con sus seguidores, vaya séquito de idiotas. No comprendo cómo alguien se puede mentir a sí mismo y vivir feliz con ello, todos sabemos que era Natsuki la real ganadora de esa competencia.

A veces luego de partirte el orgullo es cuando más te importa saber quienes quedaron, fue ahí donde pensé que enhorabuena y la acompañé, porque cada vez que Natsuki observaba su motocicleta inmediatamente posaba sus tristes ojos en mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté y ella me esquivó el rostro, a mí no me engañaba, tenía ganas de llorar y se las estaba conteniendo, después de todo es una niña. Una muy bella niña, así con los cabellos todos revueltos, la ropa rasgada y polvorienta, y con tremendo puchero de inconformidad. Una niña muy bella, es bueno pensar que no lo sabe, porque lo dudo. Lo malo es que no pude continuar con mi letargo y menos mal que así fue, porque sentía mis mejillas arder, entonces miré hacia el bello cielo nuevamente, y ya no me parecía tan bello, no como Natsuki. En efecto luego me di una bofetada mentalmente por permitirme segundos de rara estupidez.

-Sí, descuida.-Ella se dirigió a Yamada y él pareció indicarle que no había problema alguno, también pareció despedirse de él de forma escueta.

-¿Nos vamos?-me dijo a modo más de orden que de pregunta y al ver la furia en sus ojos ya no le dije más y me subí a su motocicleta la cual rugía como un león furioso. Total, era tarde, estaba cansada y algo extrañada por un día tan peculiar. Dije que no lo haría pero no pude más, hacía frío, me puse su chaqueta y pude percibirle un exquisito perfume, Kuga tiene muy buen gusto.

Al llegar al pórtico de mi vivienda, se levantó el visor del casco y pude verle a los ojos nuevamente, ella pensaba despedirse pero no se lo iba a permitir, alguna vez las cosas me fueron muy mal, como cuando salí de casa y vi el mundo sola, te contaré que entonces lloré la primera noche hasta que me quedé dormida y sólo mi almohada me secó las lágrimas, en aquel entonces ni dije nada porque fue mía la decisión, tal como le pasaba a ella ahora. Ella traía el mismo semblante que yo aquel día.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunté señalándole el codo.

-No.

-Mientes, mientes, mientes.- si lo digo tres veces quizá diga la verdad, pensé.

-Gracias por acompañarme…- Pero no funcionó. Ya no le dije más, yo estaba consternada, Kuga se estaba retorciendo de dolor y no quería admitirlo, así que no me dejó más opción.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero qué rayos haces! ¿Te has vuelto loca?- le apreté el codo, en la herida, fuertemente.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa, hasta la publicidad de anticonceptivos lo hace mejor, te duele, te está sangrando, lo puedo ver, lo puedes ver, lo podemos ver, todos podrían verlo.

-¡Ok! Basta ya. ¡Claro que me duele, y si lo aprietas así más! Y claro que sangra, es porque hay una herida. Oye no soy de piedra ¿ok?- me dijo casi llorando, hasta risa me dio, lo fiera se le baja cuando ve su sangre, así toda roja y medio espesa, ok, soy igual, realmente no es algo en lo que quiera ahondar, sería prolijo explicar las distintas sensaciones que me produce la sangre humana.

-Ven, te voy a curar.-Soy abnegada y preocupada por los demás aunque no lo creas.

-No. No quiero, gracias pero no. Qué miedo, ya vi que eres medio loca y las pelirrojas por lo general no me inspiran tanta confianza.- me pregunto si las castañas sí. Ella me dijo eso cruzándose de brazos, pero qué mujer más engreída y falsa, digo, si realmente no quería nada se hubiera ido, pero no, ella seguía ahí en la puerta de mi casa.

-Ah ya veo con que no quieres… claro dices que no quieres pero todavía sigues ahí…-eso último lo dije quedito.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste, ya ven, no te hagas la dura que paciencia es lo que me falta.

-¿Cómo?

-Dónde y cuándo.- completé.-No fue una petición, fue una orden.- empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Ah!-gritó nuevamente cuando se lo volví a apretar y la volví a halar.

-¡Ya pero no lo aprietes más! Caray, que conste que sólo iré porque se puede infectar y eso sería funesto, porque soy mala recordando los horarios de tomar las medicinas.- Bla, bla, bla pensaba yo al oírla, qué necia es, en verdad no lo parece pero cómo se engríe, le gusta la atención y no es capaz de admitirlo.

-Tú no quieres pero tu codo, me lo pide a gritos.

-¿A gritos?

-Sí algo como: Por favor, cúrame, ¡cúrame! Por lo que más quieras ¡cúuuuuurame!

-Loca. Ok ya entendí, así que vamos- la vi titubeante y sentencié:- luego de eso te vas si quieres.-Entonces ella aceptó de 'mala gana', más fingida no puede ser, pero qué chillona que me salió, unas gotas de alcohol y ya estaba llorando, era el colmo. Es una chica al final de cuentas, es como todos, humana por todos sus rincones, buscando siempre un poco de afecto sin tener que admitirlo, por mí va bien, porque al final de cuentas lo hizo Viola, ella es más sensible que yo.

-Listo. Ahora, ten este vaso con agua y toma esta pastilla, te aliviará el dolor que estás fingiendo.

-Sólo te faltó el moño, ya sabes para que se vea como un regalito.

-Ah…encima de todo sarcástica, te pondré más alcohol entonces, como regalito pues.

-¡No por favor! Ya estuvo, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

-A verdad, qué llorona me saliste.-me esquivó el rostro ofendida, quien la viera es tan orgullosa.

-Gracias, por todo ya debo irme.-Le dije que no había problema y me pidió que por favor no contara nada de lo sucedido, todavía no comprendía yo por qué confió en mí.

-Si eres una Kuga, entonces tienes palabra.- y Ahí vino mi respuesta, que le vale si soy pelirroja, o si uso lentes, o si le curé las heridas, o sea que sólo por ser una Kuga confía en mí. Yo no confiaría en mi, ni aunque dijera ser Kuga o Fujino o sultana o mengana, porque de esas abundan.

Todo estaba bien, ya quería yo volver a la realidad, este tipo de enredos no son cosas que acostumbro. Nunca antes me sentí a gusto siendo otra. Pero no, yo no puedo cambiar, esa es la verdad, porque puedo ser veinte personas distintas y todas ellas soy yo, sigo siendo fuego, vida y fuego. Así que me recosté unos segundos en el sofá y respiré muy hondo, y luego de quitarme todo aquel disfraz de pelirroja nerd y sexy, muy sexy, a veces me veo en el espejo y digo: Hola nena, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Encendí el computador para ver si había alguna novedad de mi familia, son algo extraños, cuando no te quieren decir algo usualmente te lo escriben y así no puedes negar que te lo dijeron. Me di un baño y tuve tiempo al fin de contarte lo ocurrido el día de hoy, no me pidas más detalles, realmente no soy buena con eso.

Luego fui a mi habitación a donde entraba con una buena taza de té y una cálida mantita hasta que te vi y heme aquí…

**Día 05**

Sin novedad, hoy volví a mis deberes, escuché todas las quejas de Suzushiro como siempre, presenté mis trabajos pendientes y si por mi lado pasó Tokiha ni lo recuerdo, si por mi lado pasó alguna joven de mi clase (de la otra) tampoco lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo que vi a Natsuki dirigirse a los jardines nuevamente al final del día. Recuerdo que la saludé amablemente y la muy grosera ni siquiera me contestó el saludo. ¿Qué tiene Viola que no tenga yo?: ¡Ah es una Kuga!, Me respondí. Luego Viola me lo dijo de manera muy sutil, ella tiene su confianza. Sinceramente me da lo mismo, ella no es mi tipo de chica, no podría salir con alguien que hace tantas tonterías. No. Sí, sí, es verdad me parece muy atractiva y en verdad a momentos lo es, pero en la vida hay cosas más importantes que la apariencia.

**Día 06**

Viola se reportó enferma nuevamente y hasta corren los rumores de su supuesto traslado, ¿a alguien le importa? Realmente nadie lo nota siquiera, no debería ser así, porque es decir, sigo siendo yo y por alguna extraña razón llamo la atención, lo que responde a mi pregunta si de si en otra vida habría conseguido lo mismo… tal vez necesita tiempo, aunque ya te he contado que aunque fue bonito esto debe terminar. Fui como siempre a mis clases de Katana y Naginata como todo buen Fujino, sin perder la disciplina; luego fui a mis clases de arreglo floral, me he mantenido firme como la presidenta del club de arreglos florales durante todo este tiempo, pero ya no quiero serlo y al ser este mi último año me preocupa no encontrar a alguien digno de dirigirlo… lo sé realmente no me incumbe, después de todo una vez fuera no me importará, tienes toda la razón, excepto que aún no estoy afuera.

Reito me ha contado sus delirios por Tokiha: -Mai-san esto, Mai- san lo otro-, sinceramente es el tipo de chica que no se merece, lo peor es que ella no lo sabe, aunque tiene unos labios muy suaves…; lo bueno es que él no sabe que a ella le gusta él, ¿me dejé entender? Ese es el problema cuando callas, no sabes de lo que te puedes estar perdiendo, ¡Oh! No lo sabe. Pero qué se le puede hacer, ambos no tienen tacto ni olfato.

Lo que me lleva a pensar en Kikukawa, a ella la veo muy extraña, siempre anda observándome, preguntándome cómo me vería con anteojos, le dije que no los necesito, ella no es tonta y al parecer el disfraz de Clark Kent no funcionó del todo con ella, pero yo creo que lo que hace es sacar cuenta de los ratos que desaparecí y apareció Viola, algo que no entrelazará porque me las arreglé para no faltar a mis deberes. ¿Cómo? Magia mi querido curioso diario, simple magia, no todo lo puedes saber y no para todo hay una explicación que agrade a tu lógica.

Las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, esto está comprobado; también está comprobado que pocas lo utilizan, o que se les esfuma cuando el amor se asoma. La solución a Kikukawa es simple, se llama Suzushiro. Eso no es magia, a eso se le llama sentimientos en el corazón, algo que adolecen casi todos a mi alrededor, es como una guerra ¿sabes? Como si cayeran bombas y balas surcaran todo el plano horizontal y una a una cayeran las personas que conozco por dicho mal, ese llamado amor. Se expande, es como una epidemia que cada día cobra más víctimas.

-Fujino!- _¡Ay mierda!-_me asustó Suzushiro como siempre.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Suzushiro-san? A ¿qué le debo tu extraña y poco común visita hoy?

-¿Eh?... pero si vengo todos los días… bueno al grano, hay una alumna, una nueva, que ha estado faltando mucho. ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto?

-No creo que pueda yo hacer algo…-le dije muy serena, viendo lo impecable que lleva el uniforme, no sabes, está perfectamente arreglado, con cada línea en su lugar, qué paciencia, yo lo que hago es conservarlo tal cual como me lo entrega la lavandería.

-¿Es que no te importan los alumnos?-alumnos, alumnos, eso se come con…

-Oh claro que sí, pero según su reporte tiene viruela, eso ya fue comunicado a sus maestros...

-¿Reporte?

-Oh no lo sabías, pues bien ahora que lo mencionas, sería responsable y solidario llevarle los trabajos que tienen pendientes por entregar para que pueda elaborarlos y no retrasarse en las asignaturas, ¿crees que puedas llevárselo?

-Eh... ¡claro! No le veo el problema, además, así conozco un poco más a esa tal Viola, porque su nombre ha circulado mucho por la escuela.- Lo sabía, sería lo mismo si fuera otra persona en aspecto, al final de cuentas hay algo en mí que atrae a las personas, sea bueno o malo.

-Yo te acompaño Haruka-chan- dijo Kikukawa muy solícita como siempre.

-Nada más ten cuidado, ella tiene viruela.

-¿Viruela dices?

-Ya Fujino-san lo había mencionado.- No soy la única distraída.

-Así es, pero supongo que de pequeña ya te dio así que no habrá problema.

-Oh no, Haruka-chan, no vayas, a ti aún no te ha dado y he sabido que cuando les da a las personas adultas es mucho peor.

-¿En serio no te ha dado? Ya veo, he oído que es sumamente contagioso, tan así que por el sólo hecho de tomar en tus manos el reporte que me alcanzó ella puedes contagiarte, y así te apliques el gel desinfectante que traes en tu bolso no solucionarás nada.- Su rostro no tiene precio, en serio quería reír, pero me tuve que contener.

-Ella tiene razón Haruka-chan-El rostro le palideció de momento.

-Descuida, yo le llevo sus trabajos- nos interrumpió una voz, y para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Natsuki Kuga.

-Hey este no es un lugar al que puedas entrar como si nada, debes tocar la puerta y si podemos atenderte recién puedes pasar.- Protestó Suzushiro.

-Descuida, Haruka-san, si Kuga-san tiene las buenas intenciones de hacerlo, no hay problema, después de todo, ¿quiénes somos para reprimir los buenos actos de las personas, no se supone que en todo caso debemos fomentarlos, digo, como líderes y representantes del alumnado que somos?

-Eh… bueno-Suzushiro miró a Kikukawa quien se encogió de hombros y luego a mí.- Pues sí, creo que tienes algo de razón en eso, pero, ¿conoces su morada?- le consultó.

-Sí, sé dónde vive, ¿entonces puedes darme las asignaciones?-la respuesta pareció causarles sorpresa, sobre todo a Kikukawa, quien me tenía en la mira.

-Desde luego.- ella las tomó de mis manos y se fue sin decir más, ni siquiera le importó ser cordial.

-Esa muchacha es una gotera.

-Se dice grosera Haruka-chan.

-Eso dije. Bueno, bueno, ya debemos irnos, algunas personas tenemos cosas que hacer.- Dijo para luego perderse con su fiel corsario Kikukawa.

Menudo día, por librarme de Kikukawa ahora sólo quedaba algo que me inquietaba y tenía poco tiempo, porque debía estar en casa antes de que Kuga fuera a visitar a Viola, y lo peor, debía fingir una viruela que no tenía. Rayos. No puedo ser sincera ahora que el orgullo me lo impide, sería cruel, después de todo, las buenas intenciones no tienen precio. Pero el maquillaje sí, así que necesitaba un poco de maquillaje, fiebre, dolor, pastillas y un par de años en la escuela de teatro que afortunadamente sí tenía, cuando niña pues, no te lo voy a contar todo ya te lo dije.

Guardé todas mis cosas a la velocidad del pensamiento, y estaba yo a la espera del timbre que anunciara la salida, como si estuviera en una pista atlética con el pie en el pedestal y la vista al frente, que este sonó y cuando me encontraba de camino a casa una dulce y melodiosa voz me detuvo. No pude ignorarla, mi detector de pelirrojas comenzaba a marcar verde.

-Fujino-sama, esto es para usted.-eran Nardos blancos, frescos y bellos, tal como me gustan. Me intrigó la idea de que alguien pudiera regalarme Nardos. Son mis favoritos, ni tú que eres mi diario lo sabías, entonces, ¿cómo alguien más lo supo? pensé contrariada. ¿Será alguien del club de arreglos florales? No. No lo creo, no comparto mis gustos, soy neutral. Es por eso que estaba intrigada.

-Ookini Arika-san, pero dime, ¿quién te pidió que me las dieras?-le dije muy cerquita.

-¿Cómo?

-Las flores, ¿quién las envió?

-A pues la verdad no pude verle el rostro. – dramatización: fondo negro y sonidos de ambiente-Me encontraba saliendo del área de gimnasia, de hecho fui la última y en eso una voz algo tenebrosa me lo dijo:

-Oye tú, esas flores son para Fujino-san...- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vi una caja, y la voz continuó-y esa caja de chocolates para ti por el favor de dárselas... Para cuando quise preguntar más supe que me encontraba sola y en efecto, esos chocolates eran mis favoritos, no pude más que verme obligada a hacerle el favor, perdone Fujino-sama.

-Vaya... lo que dices me deja muy intrigada, de todas formas muchas gracias y descuida, hiciste bien.-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Arika-san es una pelirroja muy linda, realmente promete en el futuro.- dije enviándole un guiño, a ella pareció ruborizarle mi gesto, algo que disfruté mientras la vi irse corriendo entre tropezones.

Flores, lindas flores, ¿quién podrá ser? Me preguntaba yo, de camino a casa.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tengo una agenda muy ocupada pero dejaré esto por aquí.


End file.
